1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visualization luminous device adapted for electric motors of equipments supplied by three-phase voltage, allowing a person to visualize with certainty whether there is presence of voltage downstream blades of a disconnecting switch or circuit breakers which had been placed in an off-position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,206 issued in 1997 to Taguchi; and
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,005 issued in 1990 to Shim.
As can be seen the patents to Taguchi and Shim are probably the most relevant. The patent to Taguchi shows an electrical circuit having a voltage detector constituted of a battery as power source, in order to continue to receive adequate power when the battery voltage drops due to operation of the high current load circuit, and the patent to Shim shows a voltage zero detector for power systems including three voltage phases (A)(B)(C) Visualization luminous device adapted for electric motors of equipments supplied by three-phase voltage. adapted at the output of an electric input, which the first input is connected to the first output of the first voltage measurement device, and which the second input is connected at the second output of the second voltage measurement device, for generating a signal when the first measured voltage is equal to and opposite in polarity from the second measured voltage.
At present a certain number of devices or apparatus we sold on the market but they are really different from my invention, because any one shows a visualization luminous device adapted for electric motors of equipments supplied by three-phase voltage.
During the maintenance of the electric equipments, after that a disconnecting switch or circuit breakers are placed in an off-position, are you really sure to 100% that they are not more voltage? The three-phase voltage constantly threatens the workers working to the maintenance of the electric equipments. Why is this so dangerous? Because that it is always difficult to be absolutely sure that the voltage is not present on the equipments in maintenance.
The human errors and hazardous environments present a serious Visualization luminous device adapted for electric motors of equipments supplied by three-phase voltage. threat for the workers in manufacturing plant caused by:
Incorrect measurement set up;
Misreadings or misconfigurations of the voltmeter;
Lapse of concentration or distraction;
Carbon deposits giving a path for the electrical current;
The voltmeter and/or the defective accessories;
Sticking switch blades;
Double accidental feeding of electric equipments; and
The defective electronic circuit breakers (visual inspection often difficult to carry out).
The device is entirely encased in epoxy, resists to the humidity, dust and vibrations;
The device detects any voltage or any current leakage greater than 2 mA;
The device is easy to install;
The device comprises the red lights at low current which the visual indication of the red lights is not affected by the ambient light;
Visualization luminous device adapted for electric motors of equipments supplied by three-phase voltage.
The device comprises a voltage reduction universal kit which allow the device to operate on 208 volts, 480 volts or 600 volts; and
The device is conceived to be connected to a link to ground or to a valid artificial neutral.
The gist of the invention is therefore to provide a visualization luminous device adapted for electric motors of equipments supplied by three-phase voltage, allowing a person to visualize with certainty whether there is presence of voltage downstream blades of a disconnecting switch or circuit breakers which had been placed in an off-position.
The present invention shows a visualization luminous device increasing in a radical way the security of the people assigned to the works of maintenance on the electric equipments supplied by three-phase voltage, because too a long time that the voltage will be present downstream blades of the disconnecting switch, one or more red lights of the device will remain lit. A rapid and visual inspection indicates if the electric system had been placed in an off-position. Visualization luminous device adapted for electric motors of equipments supplied by three-phase voltage.